fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Functions
This page contains all of the fan-made ideas for Stick Ranger functions. Pets(PS Version) Pets are friendly enemies who can be gotten there. You need an SR enemy template for getting accessibility. Most pets have unique attack. The red square make the pet absent of the stage. The pets are technically classes, but there are many difference. The level of the pet attack depends of level of the team: 1:Base, 2-10: Level 1, 11-20:2, 21-30:3, 31-40:4, 41-50:5, 51-60:6, 61-70:7, 71-80:8, 81-90:9 and 91-100:S. After that, it's the S1 Levels to H (Hyper). When a pet levels up, you may increase two characteristics of the attack: Bigness, Smallness, Power, Bullet, Range, and/or Second-Lasting (depending on the pet). Strategy Bar By a button on the bar at the bottom, you can access a "Strategy/Info Bar". Stuff on the bar *Four Buttons: Target(Target a certain enemy), Dodge(Stickmen try to avoid attacks), Charge(Cannot move and attack, but charge a stronger attack) and Run(Makes attack less strong, but stickmen are faster) *Stage Level: How hard a stage is. *Luck Bar: If not using strategies, these are the chance that you win. *Speed: Change the speed of the game:1(Slower than when you are slowed) 2(Same speed than when you are frozen) 3(Normal Speed, default) 4(Same speed than when you run) 5(Speedier than when you run) *More to come! Special moves When you have clicked on a stick ranger or pet, you can press space to activate the special move. Special moves a different for each class and a wide variety of moves can be bought a the move house, and each super move takes 20 seconds to recharge. For example.... Whipper #A big flail (spiked ball) shows on the whip #Whip becomes 3x longer #Crazy Whip spin Baller #A bunch of basketballs fall from the sky #A bunch of basket ballers run in and start throwing balls at enemies. #Ballers' ball becomes 5x size. Gladiator #Player goes into mad frenzy of slashing #Sword grows 3x long for 10 seconds #Sword becomes the high-end for the current version. Sniper #Gets a high boost of Range for 10 Seconds. #Doubles the number of arrows. #Gets a lot lowered AGI'' Cyborg #Giant laser is shot #Enemy's are knocked out from the Cyborg's EMP Item Scroll Bar After a certain unlock point, extra slots in the items storage area can be unlocked, which can be navigated through using a scroll bar. Stat Investment Change For a fee, SP that were previously invested in certain stats can be redistributed as the player chooses. Bank A place to store items and money. Over time the money cost raises and the the stats of the weapon(s) increase. Camp A places where players can get pets, but with crucible. List of Camp GMs *Clawy (Most touchable pet) *Clayong (Most maniable pet) *Pyroid (Most pyro type pet) *Firoid (Most fire type pet) *Rannar (Most range pet) *Agiga (Most AGI pet) *Atta (Most powerful pet) *Droppord (Most droping sic pet) Challenge Center A place where you can take on several (mega) bosses at once. You can select a combination of bosses as you please with bosses from at least 2 stages. Bosses always comes at the amount that the stage originally has like D5 Boss will still come as a group of 50. Players are rewarded with Gold and EXP depending on the amount and combination of Bosses and player's LV after they KO'd all selected bosses. Scroll Spells Scrolls can help you in battle. Example: Equip Boom Hammer Scroll to Magician with Atomic ray. If its time, click to scroll and the Magician shoot the BOOM hammer and made BOOM (-500 HP) Scrolls have effect only if its equipped! If you have incorrect weapon type, scroll cannot be used, then you can move scroll to other weapon... If you equip scroll Fire Surge to Staff of ice, you cant use it! Skills What would be more useful for MP are skills, Skills can be accessed (by the character currently selected) pressing the S button. Then you can access skills. You get skills determined on the characters level,class and compo equipment. Example: A gladiator level 5 with a level 1 sword and has a fire compo makes skills following the fire element. WEAKNESSES: Water weak to Fire/Thunder Ice weak to Fire/Thunder Fire weak to Wind (is there a wind or what?) More to come... Day/Night cycle + FOW Day/Night cycle There would be a day and night cycle since it gets boring by the time we see enemies in an instant. Day would be the chance you can see almost everything. However. Things get darker when the sun goes down, The night goes. All attacks will be 68% inaccurate except you put things that light up the world. It also reduces the chance for the player/stickmen to look against enemies. This makes the game a bit harder. Plus who makes the "Torch" idea available now? FOW (Fog of War) Fog of war is a special type of function that can be toggled using the options. It makes the game not see enemies unless your stickmen are on the way. This makes the game very hard for enemies to look by, and attacks too! However. You get gold 2x more than before. So decide before using this feature! Scouted areas will leave open terrain, However. It will not view Enemies and Attacks. Making Fog of War similar to that of Warcraft 3. Kill Counter Keeps track of all enemies killed with a little counter for each player. Self-explanatory. Placeholder slots The blank square under the character's weapon/compo item will be replaced by an outline of their signature weapon and an outline of a stone if the weapon is equipped but no compo items have been assigned. Credits Final508 *Skills *Day/Night cycle *FOW (Fog of War) HankGuideDude *Item Scrollbar (initially?) *Kill Counter *Placeholder slots King_Oskar *Scroll Spells Lemurboy07, Yodakiller *Special moves *Cyborg Specials (Lemurboy07) ZoshiX? *Challenge Center? See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger